Mai Shiranui (Onirica)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810178 |no = 7196 |element = Fuoco |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description =Una kunoichi allegra ma lunatica, Mai riuscì a liberarsi dall’influenza malvagia che la attanagliava, grazie all’aiuto dei suoi amici. Nel labirinto del pazzo, Mai si rese conto di aver notato una familiare mèche bionda. Preoccupata per l’uomo che possedeva il suo cuore, partì impaziente alla sua ricerca. Se l’abbia trovato oppure no, rimane un mistero. Di tanto in tanto però, durante i pasti si racconta di una ninja capace di controllare il fuoco, e le sue avventure nella terra di Grand Gaia continuano a essere narrate. |summon = Correte, ragazzini! La vera kunoichi è qui! |fusion = Dai, so che puoi fare di meglio! |evolution = Il meglio continua a migliorare: io! |hp_base = 6077 |atk_base = 2690 |def_base = 2120 |rec_base = 2267 |hp_lord = 7414 |atk_lord = 3282 |def_lord = 2587 |rec_lord = 2766 |hp_anima = 8539 |rec_anima = 2466 |atk_breaker = 3582 |def_breaker = 2287 |def_guardian = 2887 |atk_guardian = 2982 |hp_oracle = 7264 |rec_oracle = 3216 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |ccant = 52 |ls = Jonin Shiranui-ryuu |lsdescription = +50% PS; +100% ATT; aumenta i danni critici (150%); i colpi critici aumentano ATT (100%) per 2 turni; impedisce danno elementale |lsnote = 150% Crit & 100% Atk |bb = SDM: Ryuu Enbu I |bbdescription = Combo di 15 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici; aumenta i danni critici (100%) e la frequenza di colpi critici (60%) per 3 turni; probabile riduzione di ATT e DIF (30% di probabilità di riduzione del 50%) per 1 turno |bbnote = 100% Crit damage, 60% Crit & 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |ccbbt = 15 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = SDM: Ryuu Enbu II |sbbdescription = Combo di 18 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici, aumenta i danni critici (100%) e il proprio ATT (200%) per 3 turni; probabile riduzione di ATT e DIF (30% di probabilità di riduzione del 50%) per 1 turno; aumenta ATT in base a DIF (70%) per 3 turni |sbbnote = 100% Crit, 200% self Atk, 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% & 70% Def to Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |ccsbbt = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = SDM: Ryuu Enbu MAX |ubbdescription = Combo di 22 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici; aumenta i danni critici (300%) per 3 turni; riduzione di ATT (90%) per 2 turni; possibilità (50%) di eseguire 1 azione in più nello stesso turno per 1 turno; aumenta ATT in base a DIF (205%) |ubbnote = 300% Crit, 90% reduction, 50% chance to perform extra action & 250% Def to Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Cuore remoto |esitem = |esdescription = I danni critici aumentano la barra BB (10 CB); possibilità (20%) di ridurre a 1 il danno subito; aggiunge l'elemento fuoco a BB/SBB per 3 turni |esnote = 10 BC on Crit & 20% chance to take 1 damage |eseffect =* |bb1 =* * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * |evofrom = 810177 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = Aumenta ATT e REC (20%) |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Aumenta PS e DIF (20%) |omniskill2_cat = Riduzione danno |omniskill2_1_sp = 30 |omniskill2_1_desc = Impedisce danni elementali |omniskill3_cat = Speciale |omniskill3_1_sp = 60 |omniskill3_1_desc = Aggiunge AOE agli attacchi normali per 3 turni con BB/SBB |omniskill3_2_sp = 30 |omniskill3_2_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di ripristino PS a BB/SBB |omniskill3_2_note = Cura 2000-3000 HP + 11% del Rec |omniskill3_3_sp = 40 |omniskill3_3_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di impedimento anomalie di stato per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill3_4_sp = 30 |omniskill3_4_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di rimozione delle anomalie di stato a BB/SBB |omniskill3_5_sp = 80 |omniskill3_5_desc = Probabile resistenza a 1 attacco KO (50%) |omniskill3_6_sp = 20 |omniskill3_6_desc =Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento ATT e DIF (100%) delle unità di fuoco per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill3_6_note = 100% boost |omniskill3_7_sp = 20 |omniskill3_7_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di aumento ATT e DIF (20%) delle unità di fuoco per 3 turni di BB/SBB |omniskill3_7_note = 120% boost |notes =*(Seconda edizione limitata 2-13 Marzo 2017 16.00 CEST) *Nota (gia dalla sua forma a 7*) anche come Bigminne, Boobzilla, Le Gravità, Custode dei Colossi, Ardimentosa Guerriera Ardente, Voluttà delle Animazioni, Montagne che Soffocano *Sappiamo che avreste voluto che ingrandissero il suo seno anzichè metterle i ventagli, ma a seguito di vari problemi in cui occupava completamente lo schermo, è stato deciso di mettere le sue braccia in posa per indicare quanto sarebbe dovuta essere grande. *Evoluzione Onirica perchè abile nel stimolare i sogni di ogni evocatore maschio. |addcat = King of Fighters |addcatname = Mai Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Utility)= *10 Sp - Aumenta PS e DIF (20%) *40 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di impedimento anomalie di stato per 3 turni a BB/SBB *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di rimozione delle anomalie di stato a BB/SBB *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento ATT e DIF (100%) delle unità di fuoco per 3 turni a BB/SBB |-| Set 2 (Arena/Colosseo)= *10 Sp - Aumenta ATT e REC (20%) *10 Sp - Aumenta PS e DIF (20%) *80 Sp - Probabile resistenza ad 1 attacco KO (50%) |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - Aumenta PS e DIF (20%) *40 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di impedimento anomalie di stato per 3 turni a BB/SBB *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di rimozione delle anomalie di stato a BB/SBB *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento ATT e DIF (100%) delle unità di fuoco per 3 turni a BB/SBB *20 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento ATT e DIF (20%) delle unità di fuoco per 3 turni di BB/SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}